The purpose of the study is to determine the potential benefits of metformin therapy in HIV-infected patients experiencing insulin resistance and fat redistribution associated with antiviral therapies. It is hypothesized that the administration of metformin will improve or correct insulin resistance in individuals with HIV infection and lipodystrophy syndrome.